1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to support for wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire support to be positioned below each tire of a vehicle or trailer. Specifically, the invention relates to a device for supporting and protecting a tire when a vehicle is in storage for extended periods.
2. Background Information
Custom automobiles and classic automobiles have become increasingly popular in recent years. This popularity is increasing as modern automobiles become increasingly complicated and the home mechanics who are interested in working on automobiles are forced to move to classic automobiles in an attempt to promote this hobby. Additionally, the use of travel trailers is ever increasing. As people continue to increase their travel throughout the United States, and the number of retired persons also increases, the use of travel trailers to be pulled behind automobiles, sport utility vehicles and pickup trucks is also increasing. While the use of travel trailers and classic and custom automobiles is increasing, users of these automobiles and trailers tend to only use them occasionally. As a result, these automobiles and trailers tend to sit for extended periods of time without use.
The sporadic use of these types of automobiles and trailers creates a number of unique problems including, for example, that the piping system in travel trailers must be filled with antifreeze to assure that the pipes do not freeze when the trailer is sitting in an unheated area over colder months in certain portions of the United States. Additionally, automobile and trailer tires may experience a number of other problems associated with sporadic use. More particularly, tires on automobiles and trailers may dry rot after exposure to the sun, may have a flat spot formed on the bottom surface of the tire where it contacts the ground after an extended period of time with the vehicle weight being supported on this portion of the tire, and the constant contact of a tire with the ground may cause rotting as a result of the constant dampness migrating from the ground to the tire rubber. Additionally, the undercarriage of the automobile or trailer may be subject to rust and corrosion as a result of its close proximity to the ground and, as such, there is some value in raising the vehicle above the ground to increase the distance between the undercarriage of the vehicle and the ground, and to also increase the air flow between the ground and the vehicle undercarriage so as to reduce the likelihood of corrosion and rust. Still further, and more particularly directed to travel trailers, when trailers are parked for an extended period of time, for example at a campground, the tires will also suffer many of the same issues associated with rot and tire flattening but, have the additional problem that the area around the trailer may be uneven. As such, it becomes important to have a blocking mechanism to support the tires so as to level the trailer during use.
The prior art provides a number of solutions to the above referenced problems including placing jack stands and jacks underneath the vehicle axles to raise the tires entirely off the ground and preventing contact between the tire and the ground so as to prevent rotting and flattening of the tire. While this method of preventing damage to the tire is presumably adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it can be somewhat time consuming and dangerous. Additionally, it is difficult to remove the jacks and jack stands from under the vehicle each time an owner may wish to use the vehicle and, as such, the number of times which the vehicle is used during a given year may be reduced.
Still further, it is known to cover tires with a flexible membrane such as a tarp to prevent the sun""s ultraviolet rays from damaging the tire sidewalls. Again, while the use of these flexible membranes is presumably adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, the membrane themselves are difficult to install and have no way of being securely attached to the ground and, as such, are often displaced from a position adjacent the tire by wind and rain.
Still further, it is known to block the tires on wooden planks and stones to raise the vehicle off the ground thereby reducing the likelihood of corrosion and rust associated with the close proximity of the earth to the vehicle undercarriage. Again, while these devices are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, they can be difficult to position below a tire, and can be somewhat dangerous during removal. Blocking of this type also does not prevent tire flattening as the flattening of the tire is a result of extended time periods where the vehicle weight is supported on the tire at a given position.
Still further, such blocking is utilized to level travel trailers such as occurs in campgrounds and the like. Again, such leveling can be somewhat dangerous, and does not prevent a number of the problems associated with tire damage when the trailer is supported over long periods of time in such a manner.
While the prior art described above is presumably adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it does not provide a number of the elements of the present invention, and most notably the need exists for a tire support which supports the vehicle weight over a larger portion of the tire diameter, which provides air flow between the tire and the support, and which may be used to securely retain a flexible membrane around the tire to prevent damage from ultraviolet rays. Still further, the need exists for a tire support which may be utilized with tandem axle vehicles, and which allows trailers and vehicles to be leveled when parked for extended periods of time.
Objectives of the invention include providing an improved tire support which provides air flow around the entire circumference of the tire.
A further objective of the invention includes providing a tire support which supports the vehicle tire around a larger portion of the circumference of the tire than would otherwise be supported if sitting on flat ground.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a tire support which flexibly contacts the tire.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a tire support which provides easy connection to a tire cover.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a tire support, the height of which may be variably adjusted.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide such a tire support which is of a simple construction, which achieves the stated objectives in a simple, effective and inexpensive manner, and which solves problems and satisfies needs existing in the art.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention are obtained by the improved tire support, the general nature of which is described in more detail hereinbelow.